Cozy
by The Punch Lord
Summary: After working a hard, busy day, Noctis comes home to a warm and welcoming home. Oneshot. Caution: Lightning a little OC and is affection, i wrote this while i was bored, so it's not my best. Still, enjoy


It was late in the night and raining, hard, when he arrived home. His hands were numb, barely tingling when small drops rolled down his fingers, his eyes nearly closed, fluttering as they blinked out the water that curled down his brow and light kissed each lash as he struggled to keep his eyes open. After being outside for a minute, his cloths were already soaked through and clung desperately to his skin, and his boots squeaked and squealed with each step. No doubt his hair was a mess too, but Noctis Caelum could care less, everything else was a mess and had gone horribly wrong, what should it matter?

Wiping the water from his face, he looked up at the towering apartments. Ignoring the fact that his father would be furious, Noctis went up the steps, leaning up against the railing as he stumbled up the steps, tired enough to probably be mistaken as a drunkard. After reaching the specific door, he slipped out the key given to him and slipped it into the hole. Only to find that it wasn't going into the keyhole. Furrowing his brow, he took a stab at it again.

Nothing.

Was the lock replaced?

He shook his head. No, she would have told him. He stabbed the door with the key again. Nothing. Growling slightly in frustration, he slammed his fist into the door. With a jolt, it flew open. He paused, staring dully at the now open door, his tired man turning as he comprehended what this meant. The key didn't work, he looked down at it, only to realize that he was holding it upside down. A little embarrassed with himself, he pocketed it and stepped in, frowning as he thought.

Why was the door open?

Was this a burglary?

Stiffening at the thought, he sped through the apartment, thankfully finding nothing. There was no sign or smell of blood. Nothing was out of place. And distantly, he could hear the shower going and someone shuffling inside, cursing as they dropped the soap. Sighing, he went back and closed the door, locking it, then he collapsed onto the couch, breathing out a wary breath as his head went _squish _against the cushion. His eyes heavy, he slipped them closed, allowing himself to relax and drift.

* * *

><p>A light, gentle touch of delicate fingers ran through his slick wet hair. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find her pale, heard shaped face staring down at him. Her usually light, strawberry blonde hair was dark with water, her light blue eyes were sparked with curiosity and amusement. A small smile graced her lips.<p>

"I'd like to know if there's a prince coming over," she joked lightly, her hand glided down from his hair to his face, cupping and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He unconsciously leaned into her touch. "Door, unlocked," he mumbled sleepily.

"It was?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Locked now," he sighed, pressing his whole face into her hand, content.

"Well that's good to know, thank you love," she said, sliding down beside him. Her hand left his face and went back to his hair, running through the threads. He felt himself drifting again. No wonder cats like having their head scratched.

"You're not going to sleep in wet close, are you?" she asked, her hand pausing.

He groaned, glaring at her through a slitted eye.

"Don't stop," he muttered.

"Noct," she said, withdrawing her hand. "Lets get a change some clothes, kay?"

He reclosed his eye, merely replying in a groan.

"Sure, you can sleep out here, by yourself, alone, cold, wet. Will probably get a cold in the morning. That's no biggy. If you need me, I will be sleeping, comfortable and warm in my bed."

She rose, and his hand flew out, grabbing her wrist. "," he whined.

"Come on, Noct. I'm not going to sleep with you when your soaking wet. We don't have to dry your hair, but we have to change your clothes. Otherwise you _will_ get sick," she mothered.

He groaned, pushing himself up reluctantly. Distantly, he wondered if this was how Serah felt half the time when the rare, motherly side of Lightning came out; as it always did, in the worst times. Clumsily he stood, slightly leaning on her as he gathered his wits. Lightning shifted, lightly pressing her lips on his cold ones. He immediately reacted, titling his head right, responding to her as his lips were warmed. She drew away, smirking as his followed slightly.

"Come," she urged, gently taking his wrist and guiding him to her room. Once inside, he gently pulled himself free from her grip. Before she could even ask, he stripped. He threw off his leather jacket, tossed it into her laundry bin, followed by his shirt and pants. In only his boxers, he fell onto her bed, already out. Lightning stood, arcing a brow at him before shaking her head fondly. Gathering up his wet clothes, she left them hanging over the tub, letting them drip dry before joining Noctis in the bed. Automatically, his arms coiled around her, his breath washing over her face in a sigh.

"Well, someone's been working," she joked softly.

He hummed in agreement.

She smiled softly, getting up slightly, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. Snuggling close, she sighed herself, resting her head against his head while his face nestled into her hair. His breath even out, lulling her into a contentful sleep.

* * *

><p>It was in the early morning when Lightning woke. Rubbing her face, she mumbled slightly when she found that she couldn't move. Looking up, she found Noctis still fast asleep, a small snore coming from him; a sign that he's being overworked. Slowly, she shifted till she rested on her knees. Leaning over, the lightly kissed his cheek. "Sleep well," she whispered.<p>

Before she could get entirely out of the bed, strong arms dragged her back in, pressing her against his chest.

"Noctis," she sighed.

"Stay in bed with me," he mumbled into her hair.

"I have work."

"Light..."

She frowned at that tone. Sighing in defeat, she readjusted herself against him. "Alright, I'll call in sick."

He hummed happily.

"But only today. You do know Prompto will come here looking for you, and he will take pictures."

"Mhm.

"If you're fine with it then, I guess we can-"

"Light."

"Yes?"

"Just sleep," he groaned.

She chuckled, "Alright Noct."


End file.
